


Ikea

by TaraTyler



Series: Director Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alex and Kara have an effect on Lucy and Lois' relationship as well





	Ikea

“Lucy! Have you seen Kara?” Alex called, jogging up to the shorter woman with a half-frantic look in her eyes. Lucy Lane turned to meet the other woman, looking only half-concerned.

“No, I haven’t. What’s wrong? Is it another super-problem?” Lucy asked, looking around critically and scanning the air for flying people and laser beams. 

“Oh, no, nothing like that. I just can’t find her.” Alex shoved her hands into her pockets and gnawed on her lower lip anxiously. Lucy almost laughed before she realized the elder Danvers sibling was actually serious.

“Alex, your sister is literally a grown woman. She can wander around an IKEA on her own.” Lucy gave Alex a scolding look. “I will help you look though.”

“I have told her so many times to tell me when she is about to take off. I don’t care if she’s flying off to take down a villain or just running to the bathroom, it makes me worry when she’s there one second and gone the next. ” Alex mumbles to herself more than to Lucy.

“I would understand your worry if she weren’t bulletproof and capable of flight.” Lucy scoffed as she looped her arm through Alex’s and they headed down the aisle. She loved the way Alex loved Kara. It was a special bond Lucy saw rarely enough even amongst blood siblings. Lucy thought their connection was beautiful.

“You would if you’d seen just how many close calls she has had, especially when she first started out. Kara is an amazing hero, but she is vulnerable to any number of things and it is my job to protect her. I am her big sister. That’s my job.” Alex insisted. “Black Mercy, Kryptonite, musicals, red sunlight… all kinds of nonsense.”

“Musicals?” Lucy asked.

“It’s a long story.” Alex grumbled. “There was a lot of singing involved apparently. Barry Allen from another Earth was there.”

Lucy decided not to ask any more questions. Just help Alex find Kara and calm her down a little bit. Lucy still had to wonder about the musicals though.

Suddenly, Alex pulled her arm from Lucy’s and she ran up to the blonde in the daffodil yellow sundress, happily licking a vanilla ice-cream cone, seemingly without a care in the world. Lucy hung back and watched as Alex looked Kara up and down to satisfy herself her sister was all in one piece. It had been a needlessly dramatic moment but Lucy wondered about how Alex reacted when Kara was in real danger. She thought about Lois as well. What would her own sister do if she found out Lucy had been hurt or endangered.

Lucy felt for her phone in her jeans pocket as she watched her girlfriend and Kara bicker. She hadn’t heard from Lois in about a month and a half. They didn’t keep up with one another. She didn’t know if her sister even knew she was seeing anyone, and she realized her relationship with Alex was getting more and more serious every day. Lucy determined she would call Lois that night before bed, renewing their tradition from when Lucy had first moved away from home. She tried to deny she missed Lois and her very strange husband, but she did. Lois was her sister and she loved her in their own way, even if that way was different from the seemingly impenetrable bond between the Danvers siblings… whom she had also grown to love.


End file.
